The Beginning of a Royal's Love for a Rebel
by Lilian Violet
Summary: In Ever After High, Dexter Charming has always had a major crush on Raven Queen...but we don't know how this Royal ended up falling for the Rebel. When did this Royal's love for a Rebel begin?


_**Hello, I'm Lilian Violet. After writing my fair share of fanfiction stories; such as Bleach, Pokémon, and Digimon, I've decided to type a different story, consisting of one of my all time favorite Nick TV shows...Ever After High. Between you and me, I'm a sucker for fairytales, even though I'm practically too old for them...but you're never to old as I always say. Before getting into my fanfiction story, the main reason why I'm writing about my favorite Ever After High character, Raven Queen, is because she was the one who took a stand for what she believed in and wanted something more than just following the destiny of her mother, the Evil Queen. In my personal opinion, although these characters are eager or reluctant to follow in the destiny of their parents, there is more to fairytale stories than meets the eye...and that is the moral of the stories. No offense, but these characters are so caught up in what they can and can't do, that they're actually missing the big picture...and I believe that Raven was the first to recognize this, and that's why she's my favorite character. Anyway, aside from my wisdom, here is my version of "Ever After High." Alright, we all know that Dexter Charming, son of King Charming, has a major crush of Raven Queen, but we don't exactly know when this shy and bashful prince became smitten with the angel of darkness. So, in this fanfiction story "The Beginning of a Royal's Love for a Rebel," I'm going to write my version on how Dexter came to fall in love with Raven (besides, Raven and Dexter are my favorite "Ever After High," couple...and for good reason too.) First, aside from Madeline and all the other Rebels who side with Raven, Dexter is the only Royal who seems to like Raven for being herself and does not let her background of her being the Evil Queen's daughter affect how he feels about her (and to be perfectly honest 'blush' Dexter is kind of like my Prince Charming...he's my second favorite character because he's so adorable and cute when he acts all love struck, shy, and timid.) Anyway, if you want to read this hex-ellent "Ever After High," fanfiction, then all you Royals and Rebels come one and all. :D **_

_**Note: Remember, I don't own Ever After High, but I do own this fanfiction. **_

_**Ever After High**_

_**The Beginning of a Royal's Love for a Rebel**_

Ever After High. A school for the teenage sons and daughters of famous fairytale characters who are destined to follow in their parents' footsteps in order keep their stories alive through the generations.

However, one student in particular is not the least bit interested in inheriting her mother's role or the title of becoming the next "Evil Queen," and this student is none other than Raven Queen.

Ever since Raven denied her destiny and refused to sign the Storybook of Legends, the entire school of Ever After High grew into a conflict between the Royals (who were destined to live Happily Ever After,) and the Rebels (who were promised a Happily Never After,)...although the school tried to remain as normal as possible.

It was another day at Ever After High, and all the Royals and Rebels were heading to their next class...well, almost everyone.

As usual, Dexter Charming was hiding behind his locker door, waiting for a certain "Queen," to appear with her best friend forever after.

In a couple of minutes, Raven appeared in the hallway along with her friend forever after, Madeline Hatter (daughter of the Mad Hatter,) and Dexter whispered under his breath with a confident smile on his lips as he took a box of Witchly's Chocolate Nuggets out of his locker, "Today's the day. The day where I finally confess my true feelings to Raven Queen."

Unfortunately, when Dexter went to give the box of chocolates to Raven his locker door closed and a piece of his scarf got caught in his locker.

"Hack," Dexter choked as he tried desperately to remove his scarf from his locker before he choked himself to death, but the more he struggled the more tighter his scarf became; choking him even more.

"What's happening, Charming," Hunter Huntsman (a Rebel descending from a family of huntsman,) Dexter's roommate and best friend forever after asked him while he arrived at his locker?

"Hack, gag, ah," Dexter choked as he showed Hunter that his scarf was trapped in his locker and choking the life out of him.

"Ha, ha, ha," Hunter laughed as he told Dexter while slamming his locker with his hunter axe, "Dexter, you choke me up sometimes."

Luckily, when Hunter banged his axe on Dexter's locker, the door opened and Dexter's scarf was released...much to his relief and well being.

Dexter replied to Hunter in a sarcastic tone of voice as he was desperately trying to catch his breath and breathing heavily, "Y-Y-Yeah, sometimes I choke myself up too."

However, a certain realization snapped Dexter out of his choking fit and he asked Hunter while searching around the hallway, "Wait a tick tock minute, where did Raven go?"

Hunter told Dexter as he grabbed a hold of the box of chocolates, opened the box, and began to munch on the sweets, "Oh, I overheard Raven tell Maddie that she would see her for lunch after class."

"Speaking of lunch," Hunter asked himself as he left to his next class with the box of chocolates in his hands, "I wonder if Ashlynn would like to eat these chocolate covered nuts with me during lunch?"

Whether he was flabbergasted and gloomy over the fact that Hunter took his box of chocolates (which literally cost him an arm, a leg, and basically his entire body; because he bought them from Madam Witchly who owned a candy shop made entirely out of gingerbread. Once Dexter successfully bought the box of chocolate nuggets, Madam Witchly crackled and told him "She could just eat him up," (this catchphrase was used mostly by the woman in her family, most notably her mother,) and everyone in the Village of Book End knew what she meant when she said that, especially Hans and Grizel, who were cousins because Hans was the son of Gretel and Grizel was the daughter of her brother, Hansel,) or the fact that he missed yet another chance to confess his feelings to Raven.

"Oh gort," Dexter groaned as he ruffled his hair while letting out all of his frustrations, "First, I had to outrun Madam Witchly before she fattened me and cooked me for her supper, I almost choked myself to death by the hands of my locker and scarf, Hunter is planning to eat the box of chocolates I bought with Ashlynn," then he sighed as he whispered under his breath while a wistful frown formed on his lips, "And once again, I fairy failed again in telling Raven how I truly feel about her."

While Dexter was walking sadly and sluggishly towards his next class, C.A. Cupid (the daughter of Eros who has a crush on Dexter,) had witnessed the entire scene and decided that she should try to console and talk to the deeply depressed Charming at lunch.

In the castleteria, Dexter was sitting by himself as he watched Raven eating her lunch with Madeline and her pet dormouse, Earl Grey, until Cupid came into view and greeted him with a beaming smile on her lips, "Hi, Dexter."

"Oh," Dexter replied as he was surprised by Cupid's sudden appearance, "Hey, Cupid."

However, despite the fact that he had company with Cupid sitting across from him, Dexter's gaze stayed solely on Raven...apparently, he still felt bummed and melancholy over the fact that he didn't get a chance to express his feelings to her.

Dexter shifting his gaze back to Raven didn't go unnoticed by Cupid, and she asked him as a quiet slightly irritated sigh passed through her lips, "Dex, can I ask you a question?"

Dexter nodded his head and told Cupid while shifting his attention back to her, "Sure, Cupid."

After taking a deep breath, Cupid asked Dexter with a bewildered expression on her face, "Um, Dexter. I understand that you have a certain magical 'thing' for Raven, but I'm just wondering why you would fall for someone like Raven Queen?"

Once he heard Cupid's question, Dexter was taken back and he slowly lowered his head. Believing that she offended Dexter in some way, Cupid replied as she waved her arms frantically while trying to rearrange the words in her question, "Oh, I didn't mean anything by my question. Besides, I love Raven like I love all the students in Ever After High. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, Dexter."

Silence filled the air for a brief moment, until Dexter explained to Cupid with a sheepish smile on his lips and his cheeks turning as red as Cerise's hooded cloak, "Actually, I haven't thought about how I fell for Raven in forever after...then again, its been forever since that fateful day."

"What," Cupid asked Dexter while trying to keep her shocked and surprised outburst as quiet as possible, "Y-Y-You mean that you've been crushing on Raven after all these years."

A serene and beaming smile formed on Dexter's lips as he admitted to Cupid while gazing out the castleteria's gigantic glass window with a dreamy expression on his face, "To be perfectly honest...I've had a crush on Raven for as long as I can remember."

_Flashback_

_Once upon a time, in the kingdom which was ruled by the benevolent King Charming, a four year old Dexter Charming was play with his pet jackalope, Jumping Jack, in his castle's exotic courtyard garden._

_Dexter sighed as he sat on the ground and told Jumping Jack while the jackalope jumped into his lap, "Oh, Jumping Jack, as much as I love to play with you I always find myself bored with nothing else to do in the end," then he added as tears began to slowly form in his eyes, "But, then again there's nothing I can do. Daddy is too busy running the kingdom, mommy is too busy taking care of Darling, my brother Daring is too busy gazing at himself in the castle mirrors, even the servants are too busy...it seems that no matter what I do I always end up being all alone." _

_While Dexter was wiping the tears out of his eyes with his arm, Jumping Jack hopped out of his lap and bounced off into the Enchanted Forest. _

"_Jumping Jack, come back," Dexter called out to his pet jackalope while chasing after him, until he stopped at the Enchanted Forests' entrance. _

_Now, Dexter knew that he wasn't allowed to enter the Enchanted Forest by himself, but he really wanted to go and find Jumping Jack...so, he entered the Enchanted Forest regardless._

_"Jumping Jack," Dexter called out as he searched for his pet jackalope in the Enchanted Forest, "Jumping Jack where are, whoa."_

_Dexter was so caught up in finding Jumping Jack that he fairy failed to notice the log in front of him, which he tripped over and lost his glasses when he hit the ground._

_"Ouch," Dexter cried as he stood on all fours in order to try and find his glasses, but to no avail. _

_As time went by and the sky was getting darker, Dexter still couldn't find his glasses and when he was about to give up he whimpered as tears rolled down his cheeks, "Wah, why am I always alone? WHY WON'T ANYONE HELP ME?" _

_Suddenly, a voice coming from behind Dexter asked him, "Excuse me, but are these your glasses?"_

_Dexter turned around to see who the owner of the voice belonged to, but without his glasses he could only make out a blurry figure._

_After retrieving his glasses from the figure, once Dexter put them on he finally got a clear view of who the person was...which was none other than a four year old Raven Queen. _

_"Ah, that's better," Raven told Dexter with a beaming smile on her lips, "You know, you look so much more handsome with your glasses on."_

_A deep red blush colored Dexter's cheeks as he asked Raven in a stuttering and mumbling tone of voice, "M-M-My name is D-D-Dexter. W-W-What's your n-n-name?"_

_Raven giggled and replied to Dexter as she continued to smile at him, "My name is Raven, its enchantingly nice to meet you." _

_"Uh, t-t-thank you," Dexter said to Raven as he was feeling more tongue tied and shy around her, "F-F-For helping me f-f-find my g-g-glasses."_

_Raven smiled a bright and gentle smile as she told Dexter while pointing in the direction behind him, "No problem. Oh, by the way, if you're searching for that jackalope he went that way." _

_Dexter nodded his head and went to search in the direction that Raven showed him, but then he stopped and asked her, "Hey, how did you know that I was looking for," but he paused when he saw that Raven was gone._

_When he realized that Raven was gone, Dexter gazed up into the sky and whispered as a dreamy expression formed on his lips, "Raven, thank you for not making me feel so alone...I hope our destinies lead us to one another again."_

_End of Flashback_

**_Well, that's the end of "The Beginning of a Royal's Love for a Rebel," and my version of how Dexter Charming first came to love Raven Queen. Oh well, its up to destiny on whether this shy tentative Royal and outspoken kind Rebel end up together, but we can only wait and see what "Ever After High," concludes too...but I least I gave out my version. However, like "Ever After High," its up to all of us to decided on our own destiny and if we want to rewrite the mistakes to head towards a better future...because like everyone tells me "You should never settle for anything, but the better things in life...and only you can create that life for yourself." Anyway, I hope my "Ever After High," story inspired all of you to write your own "Happily Ever After." Farewell, and I hope to see you all again soon. :D _**


End file.
